


insomnia

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-26
Updated: 2003-12-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: My hands were gettin' cold.





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Try hovering over the Chinese/Pinyin for translations.

It had started simply enough.

Glances turned significant, talks became longer, and touches became lingering. Simon found he had more in common with Mal every day. It had gotten to the point where they were actively seeking out each other's company, and Simon was glad to do so. He had spent so much time alone, on the run, that the attention was heady. That, plus the small frisson he got from putting a smile on Mal's face was worth the sly glances from Jayne, and the threatening ones from Zoe.

Late one night, after a long day in the infirmary, Simon found he couldn't sleep. His brain was wired, jumping from topic to topic, making him jittery. He decided to just give up, and get some tea from the galley. 

He only made it up the stairs, however, before literally running into Mal. The captain was on his way downstairs. Simon stopped himself from falling by a quick grab onto Mal's arms. Mal helped by clutching him around the waist.

They stood, unmoving, just _looking_ at each other. Simon felt a flush beginning at his hairline. "Um, Mal...?" he began.

A small, suspicious twitch began at the right corner of Mal's mouth. "Yeah, Simon?" His hands tightened almost imperceptibly. Simon was getting warmer.

"Are you having problems...um, sleeping?" Somehow, Simon was going to regain his composure, and retreating into doctor mode seemed the best way. Of course, it didn't help that the very next thing Mal did was swing them around so that Simon was backed up against the bulkhead.

"As a matter of fact, Doc, I was, but I got a bit of a notion about that." The twitch turned into a full-on grin. Simon couldn't help but smile back.

"Did you, now."

"Lucky me, running into you before I had to go all the way down those stairs." Mal's hands slipped under the sweater Simon was wearing. "My hands were gettin' cold."

Simon yelped as the cool fingers touched his warm skin, but the sound was swallowed up by the sudden pressure of insistent lips to his. He sighed, and leaned into the kiss, pulling Mal closer as the older man began to trace patterns along his belly with his thumbs.

Mal pressed closer in, body hot and hard against Simon's. Simon shuddered and gasped when Mal brushed a particularly sensitive spot with his hand. "Gonna have to remember that one," he muttered as he mouthed his way down Simon's arched neck. Mal bit down gently at Simon's fluttering pulse. Simon groaned.

"Simon... _Tianna_... want you, now." Mal was grinding his hips into Simon's erection. "Just like this...fast and dirty...right here." Simon couldn't answer in words; he grabbed onto Mal's head, and pulled him up for a deep kiss, sliding his tongue in deep.

The next thing Simon knew, Mal had loosened his pants, and was slipping a calloused hand along his erection. He thrust convulsively into the warm tunnel. Simon's hands were trembling with desire as he tried unfastening Mal's pants.

He couldn't focus, not with Mal's kisses getting harder, and the slight twist he was putting on each of his firm strokes. Simon broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Mal's, and forced himself to concentrate on getting Mal's clothing undone. He could feel the smirk on Mal's face as he fumbled with the buttons.

"Don't. Laugh," Simon managed to gasp out. "Or I'll leave you here."

Mal smirked wider, if that was even possible, as Simon triumphantly popped a button. He brushed a thumb over the head of Simon's cock, and said, "Nah, don't think you're goin' anyplace." Simon groaned again and closed his eyes, but managed to wrap his fingers around Mal's hard dick.

It was gratifying to hear Mal's gasp, but even more gratifying when Mal pressed in even closer, and took hold of both of their cocks. Simon moaned, and tried to meld his body against Mal, looking for even more friction.

Writhing between the cold metal walls and Mal's hot body brought Simon to orgasm quickly. One, two, three more strokes, and hot come spilled over his spasming hand. Mal moaned, a needy, desperate sound, as he kissed Simon even harder, pumping his dick faster and faster. When he finally came, Mal panted and collapsed against Simon.

Somehow, Simon managed to get his not-sticky hand free and doing his bidding. He stroked Mal's hair as the older man's breathing normalized. But Mal was heavy, and Simon eventually had to push the two of them off the wall in order to get some air.

Mal's eyes were bright and intent on Simon's face, questioning. Simon smiled in response, satiated and happy. 

"Simon?" 

"Mal?"

"That wasn't too...forward?" Simon laughed quietly.

"Not at all, Mal. Truth be told? I've been waiting for you to do something of the sort for a long time now." Simon's legs were steadier now, and he began propelling the two of them towards Mal's bunk.

Mal paused, holding Simon still a moment longer. "Really? How long, then?"

Simon smiled again, and pressed a quick hard kiss to Mal's lips. "Since about the second time you punched me that first day."

Mal stood there stunned; Simon smiled wider, and led the two of them to Mal's bunk. A shove, and the door opened. Simon let Mal precede him down the ladder, following closely behind. When he got to the bottom, he was kissed soundly by Mal.

"You have no idea how much better that makes me feel, Simon," Mal breathed.

A quick smile, and Simon purposely overbalanced, forcing Mal onto the bed. "Hm," he stated, as he straddled Mal's hips. "Now, let me demonstrate the concept of too forward to you."

**Author's Note:**

> for sffan's birthday.


End file.
